The Evil Side of Me
by Sparky Phantom
Summary: This story is about a mysterious ghost who's planning to poison Danny and turned him evil to take over the world.
1. A strange dream

_Everything was quiet. There were no sounds of life anywhere. A cold breeze ruffled Danny's hair, as he walked into a black world. No matter where he went, or no matter what he did, he kept founding himself in endless darkness, where no light was shown._

_Suddenly, Danny saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. He used his ectoblastic green ball to light up, and his eyes widened when he looked at the "thing" that was watching him. Standing there, right in front of him was… himself! But this other Danny was different. He had a greenish color on his skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, huge claws, and, instead of feet, he had a long, snake-like tail. Danny took a few steps back, but before he could say or do anything, the other Danny smiled evilly at him, attacked him, and was about to take over his body, but suddenly…_

"Aaahh!" screamed Danny as he woke up shivering. He looked around him, and found himself in his room, safe and no evil Danny anywhere. "It was just a dream." he said to himself a little bit more relax and went back to sleep, but he felt this weird feeling that this dream must have meant something.

_Well? What do you think? You're probably a little confused, but don't worry. Everything will be cleared out in my next chapters. Please review._


	2. The enemy awakens

In the Ghost Zone, there was a graveyard, where a mysterious ghost, known as Zaphod, lived. No ghost hunter in the world knew about him. Zaphod was a ghost snake. In the past, he tried to rule the ghost zone using a power that no other ghost had: the power to "poison" a ghost's mind. But, like the Ghost King, he ended up failing and loosing almost all of his powers. Now, he was old, alone, and forgotten, doing nothing but guard the graveyard and listen to the news that other ghosts brought, especially from the famous Halfa, Danny Phantom and the world he lives in.

Zaphod was always thinking of a way he could rule again, and, one day, after hearing so many news about this Danny and the place he came from, he had a big idea. If he wasn't strong enough to take over the Ghost Zone, or even perhaps the "Human" World, he needed someone more powerful to take his place. "This Danny Phantom is perfect. He just needs a little bit of 'taste' from evil, and with my 'special' power I can make that happen. He he he!" he thought, and for the first time in years, Zaphod left the graveyard and went toward the ghost portal to enter the "Human" World.

"So guys, what are we gonna do today? I mean, it's Friday!" asked Tucker, looking at Sam and Danny. They were at Danny's house.

"I think we should go to the theaters and see the new movie, 'Werewolves vs. Vampires.' Everyone says it's cool." answered Sam.

Tucker shook his head "Nah. I think we should go to the arcade. C'mon, they close at 12:00am today. What do you think Danny?" asked Tuck.

But Danny wasn't listening. His mind was wondering off somewhere else. "Yo Danny, are you ok?" asked Tucker.

Suddenly, Danny heard him "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I think we should go and see the movie."

"What's wrong, man. You've been acting weird all day."

"Yeah, he's right. Is something bothering you?" asked Sam.

"Well, it's about this dreams I've had lately" said Danny, and he began telling his friends about them "…and in the end, the evil copy of me tries to take over my body." he finished. "I think these dreams mean something. Do you think I'll turn evil, like the copy that appears in my dreams?"

"Danny, I think they're just dreams. You're not evil and you never will. So, relax,will you? Let's go see the movie. It'll take your mind off of those thoughts." said Sam.

Danny was convinced "You're right Sam. They're probably just dreams."…

_Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please review._


	3. First encounter

**Here it is! The next chapter.**

The next day, Danny and his friends were heading to the arcade, since they couldn't go yesterday. Suddenly, Danny's ghost scent went off, and they saw the box ghost flying in the air, screaming "I am the Box Ghooost! Bewaare!"

Danny turned into Danny Phantom, and went to capture the ghost in his thermos. After he finished, he heard a voice saying "Very good, Danny. You are as good as the other ghosts said."

Danny looked around, but didn't see anything. Then, a ghost he had never seen before, appeared out of nowhere. He had a purple cape covering his face, but when he took it off, Danny saw it was a ghost snake. "Who the heck are you?" asked Danny.

The ghost answered "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Zaphod. But you probably don't know about me, since no human does. My name and my life of misery and failure, is only known in the Ghost Zone. But enough about me. I've come here looking for you."

Suddenly, he shot an ectoblastic purple ball straight to Danny. He didn't have time to react before the ball hit him. The impact made him fall to the ground. Danny got up, angry, and began to shoot green ectoblasts at Zaphod, but he was fast, and dodge all of them. Danny kept shooting at him, he even use his ice powers. But Zaphod kept dodging all of his attacks, until Danny got tired.

"That's the best you've got. This is going to be easier than I thought." said Zaphod. Then, he trapped Danny around his long tail, squeezing him hard.

"Let go of me!" Danny screamed. Zaphod smiled and, to Danny's surprised, he bit him on his shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Danny a little confused.

But Zaphod just said "Oh great! Why does this power always weakens me" and let go of Danny. Now that Zaphod was weak, Danny had the opportunity to attack, so he freezed him and sucked him in his thermos.

Job finished, he turned into Danny Fenton again, and went to his friends, who where waiting for him in the arcade. "Danny, are you Ok? What's that wound you have there" asked Sam looking worriedly at the place where Zaphod had bitten Danny.

"Oh that? It's nothing, just that this weird ghost bit me for no reason. But it will heal soon. Lets just go, and have fu. C'mon!" answered Danny.

The three of them stayed in the arcade all day long until Danny said "Ummm, guys. I think I'll call it a night, I don't feel really well. It's probably that pizza I ate. You guys can stay. Don't want to ruin your fun just because of me."

"You sure you're Ok?" asked Sam

"Yeah, yeah. Just some head- I mean, stomachache. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!" After saying his goodbyes, Danny went home, leaving a very worried Sam behind.

_The next chapter is going to be better than this one. It could take longer than this one, though, but I'll try to make it as fast as I can, if you guys review, of course._


	4. His evil side

**What do you want? Chapter 4! When do you want it? Now!**

During the following days, Sam and Tucker were noticing some big changes in Danny.

When school started, he obligated Sam to carry his books and Tucker to carry his backpack all day.

"Danny, what's wrong with you? Can you carry your own weight?" asked Sam.

But all Danny could say is "Less talking more carrying, I don't want any excuses." And at the end of the day, he realized what he had done and apologized. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." so his friends just forgave him.

That night, a mysterious ghost attacked some stores, destroying everything inside. But no one found out about it until morning came.

The next day in school, Danny's weird changes kept going.

He slept in Biology class, and got detention. After detention, his friends asked him why he was so tired, but when Danny answered, he was strangely angry. "Why do you even want to know? That's none of your business."

"We're just asking. We're your friends. Can't we be worried about you?" said Tucker.

"Well, don't be. I can take care of myself. I don't need you guys." answered Danny in a furious tone. After that, he left his friends and went home.

When Danny got home, he went to his room and locked himself in it. "What's wrong with me? I just got angry with my two best friends without no reason." he told himself. Then, he began to feel a big headache, and passed out on his bed.

That night, the same ghost attacked, this time, the cars who were around the neighborhood, leaving them in little pieces. And like before, no one noticed it, until morning came.

When Danny went to school the other day, his friends didn't even want to see him.

"C'mon guys please, talk to me." begged Danny, but his friends didn't answered him, so Danny kept talking. "Look guys, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, yesterday. I didn't mean anything I said."

"So that's always your excuse, isn't it?" said Tucker in an angry voice.

Sam was a little bit calmer than him, and she said. "Look, Danny, we don't know what's wrong with you. You've changed for the past days, that we don't even recognize you anymore. So, when the old Danny comes back, we'll talk, but for now, we can't be your friends anymore. C'mon, Tucker." They left Danny and went to class.

Danny watched them, and shouted "Fine! Who needs friends anyway!" _Wait, what am I saying? _he suddenly thought. _Sam was right, I have changed. And I've lost my two best friends because of it. _

_**"You don't need friends"**_a voice said.

_Who said that? _

_**"The only person you need is ME!"**_

"Get out of my head!" screamed Danny so loud, that everyone around looked at him with confused eyes. Danny felt too bad and embarrassed that he went into the boy's bathroom and stayed there for the rest of the day, without going to classes.

_Liked this chapter? If you did you'll love what will come in chapter 5. Review please._


	5. Secrets revealed

**Sorry this took so long, but at last, here is** **Chapter 5**

When school was over, Sam and Tucker were talking about the ghost who was attacking every night.

"It destroyed my parents car last night." said Sam. "And it was a Jaguar."

"Well, in my house, it destroyed the windows and the front door." said Tucker. "My dad was furious"

"I'm telling you, Tucker, that ghost must be stopped, once and for all."

"Isn't that Danny's job?"

"It's supposed to be, but he has change so much this week…" Sam couldn't finish the sentence. She wanted to be angry at Danny, but all she could feel was sadness. "I just want my old friend back."

"Me too." Tucker agreed. Then, suddenly noticing, he asked "Speaking of which, where is Danny? I didn't see him at class, after recess."

"I was about to ask you the same thing." a voice said behind Sam and Tucker.

They looked back and saw Mr. Lancer.

"I didn't see him at my class after recess, but I did see him in the morning. He couldn't have just... disappear. Unless he skipped."

"Are you guys looking for Fenton?" said Dash, who overheard the conversation. "Last time I saw him, he locked himself on the bathroom. That weirdo hasn't come out since."

Mr. Lancer looked for the school keys, and open the boy's bathroom. But they checked the whole place, and Danny wasn't there.

"That Fenton is in big trouble. Getting detention, skipping classes…? I will not accept this attitude in my school. Well, let's see what his parents have to say about this." he said before heading to his office.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, with worried eyes. "Did you hear what Mr. Lancer said? We need to find Danny and warned him about this." said Tucker.

"And why should we? He deserves that for everything he has done to us." answered Sam, angrily.

"Sam, Danny's still our friend. He might be treating us wrong, but if we tell him about this, he'll probably realize what he has done, and we'll have our old Danny back."

"Ok, fine. But he's not my friend yet."

They hurried up and went to Danny's house. Jazz let them in and said "If you guys are looking for my brother, he's in his room. He's been acting weird this whole week. If you know what's wrong with him, let me know. I'm worried abut him."

When Sam and Tucker entered Danny's room, he wasn't there. "Where is he?" asked Sam.

"Don't know, but we might as well wait for him." said Tucker, and sat down on Danny's bed. Suddenly, he felt something on the bed. "Sam, you better take a look at this."

When Sam saw the object, she couldn't believe it. It was a piece of wood that said "Foley's house".

"This is a piece of my door, what's it doing here?" asked Tucker.

"Do you think Danny…?" Sam couldn't finish what she was saying.

"No! He can't be!" Suddenly, Tucker felt something under Danny's bed and when he checked out what it was, he was shocked. Under it, were hidden many things: pieces of cars, jewels, crystals, pieces of wood,…

"This is a piece of my parent's car. And this is my mom's necklace." realized Sam. "Tucker, Danny is…!"

_Yayyy! A cliffhanger. Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. Betrayall

**Presenting… the one and only… CHAPTER 6!**

"What are you guys doing here?" said Danny, as he entered his room and found Tucker and Sam in it. "And what are you doing looking at my private stuff?"

"It is you! You're that ghost who's been destroying cars and other things at night!" said Sam surprised. "But why Danny? Why? This isn't you!"

But Danny wasn't listening "Get out of my room! You're not welcome here!"

"Danny please! Stop this nonsense! Where's the old Danny? Where's my friend?"

"Get out, before I make you!" he shouted

"Danny, aren't you even listening? Stop it!"

But before Sam could say something else, Danny turned into ghost form, and began to shoot them green ectoblasts. "I SAID GET OUT!" He destroyed his whole room: his books, his bed, his computer,… Sam and Tuck couldn't stay there no longer, so they got out of the room and shot the door, leaving Danny alone.

He suddenly stopped, turned back to human, and looked around him. Everything was broken, and damaged, and it was all because of him. "What have I done?" he suddenly realize. "I'm a monster. I just attacked my two best friends... What's wrong with me?"

He began to feel a big headache again, and heard the same voice that was at school._** There's nothing wrong with you. This is who you are. This is what you want. **_

_No, this is what you want. _Danny thought.

_**What I am is what you are, what I want is what you want. This is the right path, this is who you truly are, do not hide it anymore, LET YOUR EVIL SIDE OUT NOW! **_

"NOO!" Danny screamed, and he began to break everything around him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker went to talk to Jazz. "Jazz there's something wrong with Danny." said Tucker.

"I know, my parents are talking to Mr. Lancer on the phone, and I heard that he got detention, plus he skipped school. That's not like him." said Jazz.

"Well, it's worst than that." said Sam, and she began to explain what happened.

On the other hand, Danny was breaking stuffs, wildly and angrily, all around him. Suddenly, he stopped, feeling exhausted. He began to feel a lot of pain around his body. He felt as if he was burning on fire, his heart began to beat faster, and he could hardly breath. His evil side was taking over his mind. Then, his transformation started: He went ghost, his eyes turned red, his skin turned green, and scaly, long nails appeared on his hands, his teeth grew as sharp as a vampire's, and his feet turned into a long snake's tail.

At that moment, Jazz, Sam and Tuck entered the room, and saw that horrible monster, standing in front of them. They didn't knew it was Danny, until they saw his face. "Danny?" said Sam, so low, she didn't thought he would heard her. But he did, and when he saw them, he turned intangible and left.

_Cool, huh? Well, Chapter 7 will be cooler._


	7. Zaphod's past

**Here it is, Chapter 7**

"OK, can you guys explain to me what just happened?" asked Jazz, shocked by seeing her little brother turned into a monster. Sam and Tucker were more surprised than she was.

"Believe me, I wish I knew the answers." said Tucker. "Sam, are you OK?"

Sam wasn't listening. She just watched where Danny have left, without moving. Her face showed a combination of emotions that it was so hard to tell whether she was confused, scared, or worried. "Danny… why?" she whispered.

"Sam, calm down, it's all right. We'll find a way to get Danny back, I promise." Tucker assured her.

"How can you say that after all you've seen. He's _gone_, Tucker! We lost him." wailed Sam. She was about to explode and cry, her feelings about Danny were too much for her.

"No, he's not. I know my little brother, and he would never do something like this, unless there's a ghost involved." said Jazz. "When did he started acting like that?"

Suddenly, Sam just stopped, and drowned herself in her thoughts, realizing what was going on. "Right after the fight with that mysterious ghost named Zaphod." answered Sam, with hope shown in her face.

"That's right!" realized Tuck. "I remember that the ghost bit Danny on his left shoulder when they were fighting. He said that it was just a bite. After that day, the wound was gone. You don't think that…?"

Tuck, Sam, and Jazz looked at each other. "What if that bite had some kind of ghost venom that would make any ghost evil? And made Danny turn into a Were-Snake, or something? What if it made Danny become… **evil**?" said Sam, with a worried face.

Suddenly, a voice said "Very good Sam. You are indeed the smart one." Then Zaphod came out of nowhere. "But you missed some minor details."

"Zaphod! What have you done to Danny?" exclaimed Sam, furiously.

"Oh me? Not much. Danny is doing almost all the work here. I got to tell you, he's really good at this. I think he was meant to become evil and rule the world." said Zaphod.

"He's not evil! You did something to him, that turned him into a monster, and you better tell me **right now**!" screamed Sam. She was about to attack Zaphod, before Tucker grabbed her.

"Calm down, Sam. Don't do anything stupid." said Tucker.

"Well, like you've guessed, I did poison Danny." explained Zaphod. " But not like a regular snake would do it. This venom I have, runs through all the ghost's body, even the brain. When it gets there, the venom takes over the ghost, turning it evil. And since it's so powerful, it transforms the ghost into the creature who injected the venom, which in this case, it's a snake. Amazing, isn't it? It's my most greatest power. I used it to rule the Ghost Zone centuries ago, before the Ghost King, and became the most powerful ghost. But in the end, I failed, loosing everything: my powers, my strength, and my respect in the Ghost Zone.

"Then, I decided to have my revenge. I planned to look for another ghost and use him to help me rule the Human World, so I could have my glory back. I heard so many stories about this Danny Phantom, that I thought he was perfect, that he was the one. So I used the venom I had left, and injected it on him. Now his transformation is complete, and together we will rule this world!" he started laughing evilly.

"You turn him back!" growled Sam.

"Sorry, Sam, but I can't do anything. Your old friend is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it." said Zaphod. "Well, I think this chit-chat is over. There's someone who's waiting for me. Later!" and after that, he disappeared.

_I'm sorry this took so long. But it's just all of the school work. No matter, I have a lot of time to write, now that it's Spring Break. Next Chapter would be much better than this one. So don't miss it. And, of course, pleaaaaasssseee review!_


	8. Begining of the end

**Well, this didn't took so long. Anyways, here's Chapter 8**

After Zaphod had left, Jack and Maddie went to check on Danny. They heard so many loud sounds and voices on the room, that they thought a ghost was attacking the teenagers.

Jack was the first one to enter "Danny, are you…?" He became speechless after he saw the room: objects and stuffs destroyed, windows broken, bed shredded…

"What happened here?" said Maddie in a loud, worried voice.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at each other. They knew they had to explain _everything_ to Danny's parents (except the part where it says that Danny was a half ghost, of course).

"Well?" said Jack, waiting for an explanation.

" Believe me, you won't like it…" began Sam.

About 300 foot high above Amity Park, floated 2 mysterious ghosts, both wearing a purple cape that covered their faces and most of their bodies. One was Zaphod, the other one was the monster-figured Danny Phantom.

"You see all of that? Everything will be yours soon enough. You'll be able to do whatever you want You'll be **king.**" said Zaphod. Then, he looked at Danny, and saw a worried face on him. "What's the matter? This is what you've always wanted, **right.**"

"I know." answered Danny with a snake-sound voice. "But I just feel that this is wrong. I betrayed my family, my friends…"

"I already told you, they don't understand you." interrupted Zaphod. "They don't understand that this is the real you, this is your **destiny**. This is what you were born to do. And now, that they've seen the truth, they've turn their backs on you. But, I do care about you, I do understand, and now that you have the power to rule, you could punish all the ones that don't see or care about the real you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Zaphod. But that doesn't mean that you can boss me around. From now on, I make the rules, and you shall obey them."

"Well, of course. You know I'm here only to serve you." lied Zaphod. "Now, are you ready to meet your new kingdom?"

"Of course, but first, I need to find some loyal servants." and after that, Danny opened a portal, that lead to the Ghost Zone, and passed through it.

"Now, what is he up to?" mumbled Zaphod, and followed Danny, before the portal closed. They found themselves in the part of the Zone, where it was close to the graveyard. Many ghost that lived nearby, realized of their unexpected visitors and began to gather around to listen to what they were going to say.

Danny took off the cape from his face, and all of the ghosts realized who he was.

"Isn't that the Halfa?" said a ghost.

"It can't be. It doesn't look like him." said another one.

Danny waited for silence, and began to speak. "Yes, I am the one known as the Halfa. But I've change during this couple of days. My friend here, Zaphod had found the real side of me, or should I say, **the evil side of me.**"

The ghosts looked at Zaphod, and some of them recognized him. "Zaphod?" said a ghost.

"I know about him, he's the ghost who couldn't lead this place." said another one.

He's a pathetic weakling."

Zaphod became angry, as he heard more insults coming from the ghosts gathered below. But before he could say anything, Danny continued talking.

"Yes, I know he was known as a failure in the past. But now that I'm here, I will prove to all of you, that I could be better than him. And that's why, I decided to lead the Human World. But I can't do this on my own. I need some powerful, loyal ghost servants to help me on my new kingdom. It's too big for one ghost. After all, you do want to have glory and power, right?"

Some ghosts seemed satisfied, but others weren't happy to be leaded by a Halfa.

"It's OK." said Danny. "I know how you feel. You want all the glory. I only ask you to serve me, and if you do that, I could give you your own country to lead. It's your choice, whether you're with me or you could have nothing and stay here. What shall it be?"

Many ghosts joined him, including Skulker, Walker, Ember, Spectra, the Ghost Dragon, Technus 2.0, the weather ghost, and many others.

"Excellent!" said Danny very pleased. Then, he opened another portal and phased through it, followed by his army of ghosts. "Let's go!"

_Whoa! This has been the longest chapter I've ever made. I guess I'm getting better and better. And, please, review. I will thank all of the ones who did, during the next Chapter. Later!_


	9. Bow down to the new king

**Presenting… the one… and only… CHAPTER 9!**

"As you may see, Amity Park is been attacked once again, by ghosts. Right now, people are running and screaming all around the streets, as ghosts not only have invaded their homes, but they have taken over them as well, obligating the owners to stay outside their properties and sleep on the streets. We advice you to put on the ghost shields or leave Amity Park until this crisis is been… No… wait… please! AAAAHHHH!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were in the living room, watching the news until a ghost attacked the weather man, so they turned it off. "Did you hear that? Now Danny is causing a ghost attack. What else can go wrong?" said Jazz with a worried face.

"And, why are the ghosts pushing people away from their homes? That doesn't make sense." asked Tucker.

"At least we have a ghost shield that can protect us for a while."

"But still, we can't stay here doing nothing while others are in trouble. We need to find out what Danny's planning and stop him before it's too late." said Sam, standing up from the couch. "Where are your parents with those ghost weapons?"

Suddenly, Maddie and Jack came from the basement, carrying some objects. "Right here." answered Jack. "We got all of our best weapons. The ghost crammer, the thermos, the specter deflector,…"

"I just hope it's enough to help our poor son." interrupted Maddie in a sad tone.

"It will be, Maddie. No matter what happens, we'll get Danny back." Jack assured her.

Danny heard and watched from a building, all Amity Park, bursting out of control. He had a big smile on his face, as he knew that everything was according to plan. Meanwhile, Zaphod wasn't that glad, since he didn't expected Danny to share the Human World with all of the ghosts he hated. "Are you out of your mind? How can you share your world with those good-for-nothing. They can't be trusted. Why are you doing this?" asked Zaphod in an angry tone.

"Because, every ghost deserves this opportunity of glory, to show those filthy humans true power." answer Danny. Then, looking at Zaphod, he continued "No wonder they didn't listened to you. You treated them like slaves, like they weren't important. Don't you see? We're no different then them. **We **are ghost's, just like them. That's why you weren't destined to become a leader. I'll be a much fairer king, a king that everyone will listen, a king that will not be **stopped**!"

"You can't do this to me! I'm the one who'll become king! So if I order you to remove those ghosts from _**my **_world, you do it!" growled Zaphod, not realizing what he just said.

Danny looked at him with angry eyes and said "So, you lied to me all along! You just used me so you can have this world just for yourself. You betrayed me, just like the humans did."

His eyes shined red, like burning fire. He forgot everything in his past… his family… his friends… his life… everything was fading away… The venom had reached his memory and his heart. His transformation was fully completed!

The new Danny grabbed Zaphod by the neck, squeezing him really hard, that he could hardly breathed. Then, he looked at him and said "You really thought you could outsmart me, traitor? I guess you'll be the first one to try the **Black Hole!** The place where traitors and rebels go. The place where humans or ghosts, like you end up if you disobey me. Where something goes in... but can never come out."

"No… please… I'm…" rasped Zaphod, but he couldn't say no more.

Danny flew down to Amity Park, still holding Zaphod in his neck. Then, he open a hole on the street, that began to suck everything around it: cars, animals, mail boxes, and even humans. Danny held Zaphod as close as he could to the hole, and then he let go of him. Zaphod screamed "NOOOO!", as he entered full darkness, until the Black Hole sucked him completely.

People from all Amity Park had gathered, to check on what was happening. They began to talk in nervous voices of what they had witnessed with their own eyes.

When Danny saw that he had all the attention he wanted, he flew up at the top of a building, and began to talk "You see what happens when someone disobeys me? They end up in a black hole, the worst place you'll ever live in. And that's what's going to happen to all of you, if you don't listen to me now." he paused. Then, he said "My ghosts and I have come to this world to find what we need to fulfill our destinies: power, royalty, respect, freedom. The things **you** humans took away from us. And now, we're taking it back. You will no longer have power **or** freedom. You'll be treated as slaves, as things with no value, and will obey **everything** I say. Those who **dare **try to resist, will pay the consequences. From now on, your new leader will be called Serpent Phantom, and you must all bow down to me now!"

And as he said that, people began to bow down. "This pleases me." Danny said with an evil smile on his face.

_I'm sooooo sorryyyy this story took so long! I had a lot of school work this past weeks. But, as I promise, I'm gonna write the names of all the people who had reviewed me. Than you: Dpbuckeye, narsaksas, maqpie8spook, piloneo, truephan, Flame Rising, and shadowsasuke. Next chapter coming soon!_


	10. New Rules

**Give me a "chapter"! Give me a "10"! What that spells? CHAPTER 10!**

A day passed BY. Sam and Tucker had slept over at Fenton Works, since Maddie didn't let them go home until they knew it was safe. But they started to worried about their parents, and what was going on outside, in Amity Park.

"It's no use staying here, doing nothing. We need to check what's going on right now!" said Sam, moving around the house, impatient.

"We are, don't worry." assured Tuck. "Danny's parents said that they were going to prepare everything to get rid of all the ghosts…"

"and get Danny back." finished Jazz.

But Sam couldn't wait much longer. "I don't care what your parents said. I'm going out" she said. And after that, Sam opened the front door and got out. Tucker and Jazz couldn't stop her, so they just followed.

What happened to this place?" whispered Jazz, since she, and the others became speechless after they saw what it seemed like a haunted town. Demolished cars, broken windows, papers flying all over the place… This wasn't the Amity Park they used to live in! The place seemed like it was deserted for years!

"Danny has gone too far." said Sam, watching the place with fear and astonishment.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the distance, a few streets away, so they began to walk. After a few minutes, they saw what it looked like a meeting, held in front of the mayor's house. All of the people of Amity Park, and a few ghosts, were there, listening to what Danny was saying. He was sitting in a thrown he had made, high up, over the mayor's house.

"…and, of course, one of the most important rules of my world: No ghost hunters allowed. Guards, find every ghost hunter around here, and bring them to me." finished Danny.

Soon, many ghosts began to bring different ghost hunters from different places, and Danny just made them disappeared on the black hole. But soon, they brought Valerie, and everything changed. Danny looked at her, with a combination of emotions, since the good side of Danny remembered her.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Danny, sarcastically. "Too young to be a ghost hunter, don't you think?"

"Too young, huh?. Want me to prove you're wrong?. Come here and fight me!" said Valerie, challenging Danny.

"I don't have to fight you. I just have to throw you to the black hole, so you can live there for the rest of your life. And when you get out -if you can- then we'll talk."

"You ghosts are dead meat. I'll stop you no matter what!" said Valerie, in an angry way.

"I want to see you try…" but before he could say more, a ghost came, bringing two more persons.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found these two, just now. I thought you might be interested in them." said the ghost, throwing the two people beside Valerie.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were about to get out of their hiding place, and go straight to the meeting, as they realized that the two persons beside Valerie, were Danny's parents!

_Again, sorry this took so long. But at least its finished. And now that school's out, I'll have more time writing more chapters. Again, thanks to all my reviewers, and every other person that has read my story. Later. And don't miss Chapter 11, coming soon!…_


	11. Family and friends

Jazz was about to reveal herself in front of everyone at the meeting, when she saw Maddie and Jack. "Mom! Dad! I gotta go help them. Let me go!" she said, trying to run toward them, since Sam and Tucker where holding her.

"Jazz, no. You can't. They'll get you too." said Tucker, trying to stop her.

While they were watching from farther away, Danny was trying to fight his evil side, Serpent, since he knew that those persons in front of him where his parents, but Serpent has taken over him completely, and he was vulnerable.

"Well. If it isn't Jack and Maddie, the most famous ghost hunters in Amity Park. But, clearly not the best ones."

"Hey, I could take you down anytime. No one stops Jack Fenton!" growled Jack from where he was.

"Jack, how can you say that. That's our son you're talking to." said Maddie, worried.

Danny looked at them and said "Son? I have no parents. And if I do, I wouldn't need them."

"Danny, stop this nonsense!" said Maddie "Don't you remember us? We're your parents, the people who took care of you ever since you were born. The people who love you, and…"

Danny became furious, and growled "STOP! My name is Serpent, not Danny! You will now keep silent, so I can put you in your cage, where you belong…"

Suddenly, he felt the big headache again, and a voice inside of him saying _I won't let you do this, Serpent. They're my parents, my family! _"NO! I have no parents." His good side was fighting again to free himself and save his family. But as always, the evil side was too strong, and before he knew it, Serpent open the Black Hole, above Jack and Maddie, and began to suck them inside. They both combined their weight, so they could hold themselves in firm ground. But the Hole was sucking stronger every minute, and soon, they were completely in the air.

Jazz couldn't watch this much longer, and before Sam and Tucker knew it, she ran toward her parents. She then began to hold Jack, who was holding Maddie, but the Hole was too strong, and it took the three of them. Before she was sucked in, Jazz looked at Danny with sad eyes, saying "Danny! Don't forget who you are..." and after that, she disappeared inside the Hole, who then closed.

"Jazz! No!" screamed Sam, as she watched in horror the scene in front of her.

"She's gone. And Jack and Maddie too." whispered Tucker, sadly.

"We could have done something." said Sam, almost starting to cry.

"It's too late already. Now it's up to us to stop Danny."

Suddenly, Sam saw that Valerie was still there. "Look, Tucker!"

When Tucker saw her, he was a little bit more relief, and said "Well, so much for doing this alone. Maybe she could help us! Of course, if Danny doesn't put her in the hole too."

Meanwhile, Danny didn't notice Valerie, until a ghost pushed her in the middle of the clearing. He then stopped thinking so much, and paid attention to the ghost hunter.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you, Valerie." said Danny, smiling.

"Is it really you Danny? The Danny who goes to the same school I go? The Danny I dated once? You're the one causing all of this?" realized Valerie.

"I told you to never called me like that. My name is SERPENT!" wailed Danny. He was almost about to open another Hole, when suddenly…

"STOP!" a voice said from farther away.

Danny looked around, and saw Sam and Tucker running toward Valerie. Sam looked at him and said "Danny, you've got to stop all of this. This isn't you."

"Aah! My name is not Danny! And you shall be punished by interfering in my meeting, and by telling me what to do." said Danny, in a loud, angry voice.

"Dude, your name **is **Danny. It isn't Serpent." said Tucker.

"Danny, listen to us. We're your friends, Sam and Tucker. Don't you remember us Don't you remember your family?" asked Sam. Then she said, in a lower voice "Don't you remember **me**?"

Then, Danny looked at her beautiful, purple eyes, and suddenly, his good side tried to talk, but he could only say "…Sam?"

Serpent began to fight Danny again, and looked away from Sam, saying "NO! I… don't… have… friends. STOP!" _Yes I do. I'm not letting you hurt them, especially Sam. I know I can't stop you, but they can. And since this is __**my**_ _body, I can tell you what to do. _said Danny"No, you can't! I make the rules now." _Maybe, but I can still take over just for a moment. And I want you to put my friends in Amity Park's prison, not in the Black Hole. And then…I'll stop bothering you for the rest of our lives. _"Is that all? They'll still be locked up. And to make sure they will be forever, I'll put some ghosts to guard them. You just made a big mistake."

Then, Danny looked at Walker, and said " I want you to lock these three in prison. And send some guards to watch them."

"But sir, I thought you were going to lock them in the Hole." said Walker, confused.

"Are you questioning my orders? Go, and do what I said, before I lock **you **in the Hole." growled Danny.

"Yes, sir." and after that, Walker took Sam, Valerie, and Tucker away, leaving a thinking Danny behind.

_Well, what did you think. It's much better than the last chapter I wrote. I'm sorry chapter 10 left some of you disappointed in me, but I hope this one made you realize that I'm not a bad writer. And I'll get better and better, you'll see. Well, thanks to my reviewers, without them I wouldn't have kept writing. And please keep those reviews up. Sayonara! Chapter 12 is coming soon! _


	12. Jailbreak

Three miserable days had passed ever since Serpent became the new mighty ruler of the world. Tucker could only watch as the Earth slowly got destroyed every day by ghosts. Fortunately, Serpent ordered the other ghosts to install some mini-cameras around every place in the world, so he could watch from a TV he had, what was going on around his kingdom. And he also ordered them to put another TV on Amity Park's prison, so his prisoners could also watch it.

During this horrible days, all Sam, Valerie, and Tucker could do was wait. The first day they tried to escape from jail, but the ghost guards took away everything they were carrying- weapons, cell-phones, PDA, etc.- and gave them to Serpent. After that, they decided to tie the three teenagers with ghost-chains that could only be unlocked with special keys the ghosts guards had, and put each of them in different cells.

During the next days, the kids just sat on the floor, watching the TV, without moving or talking, except when they ate, even if the food they brought them was disgusting. They were starting to lose the only thing they had: hope.

The third day, Tucker broke the big, endless silence on the room, and said "I can't take it anymore! We have to do something! How are we supposed to solve our problems if we just stay here and do nothing?" his voice echoed around the room.

Suddenly, Valerie stood up "But what can **we** do? We're in **jail** if you hadn't notice. And we tried to escape once, but didn't work. What else do you want?" said Valerie, in an angry tone.

"C'mon, we can't just give up like that. We can still save the planet, and we can still save Danny! We can't lose hope, right Sam?"

Sam wasn't listening. She was trapped in her own thoughts. "Danny… I failed you." she whispered sadly, but still Tucker listened to her.

"Sam, wake up!" said Tucker from the other side of the metal bars that separated him from the girl. "You didn't failed him, ok? None of us did. We can still save him."

"I failed him, Tucker! I tried to bring him back, but I failed. Now he's gone and I'll never see him again. I lost him forever…" tears fell from her face to the floor, as she realized she lost one of her best friends, and her home.

Tucker would've hug her right now, but the wall that separated them, didn't allow that. The only thing he could do to was say "Sam, don't think like that. We didn't lose him. He's still there, trapped in Serpent's body, and we'll get him back. There's always a solution for every problem. We just have to find it. Look at me, Sam." When she did, he added, lowering his voice "We'll make it through this, I promise."

A little smile appeared on Sam's face, as if a light had appeared on the black tunnel in her mind, and gave her hope. They did had a chance to save the world, and their beloved friend. Now, all they needed was a plan, and just when they started to think about it, a ghost broke into the building, smashing through the entrance. The ghost guards tried to stop him, but he was far more stronger than them, and in a few minutes, every guard was defeated. Then, he broke every entrance, so Sam, Tucker, and Valerie could escape. After that, he used the guard's keys to free them from the ghost chains.

Sam, suddenly, recognize him, and when she was finally free, she hugged him, saying "Wolf! I'm so glad to see you."

"Me, happy too." answered Wolf.

Tucker was also glad to see his old friend, but Valerie looked at him as an enemy. "What are you guys doing? Haven't you notice that he's a **ghost**?" growled Valerie.

"Relax, Valerie. He's on our side. Wolf has helped us in the past many times." Sam assured her. "You know, not all ghosts are evil. So, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked looking at Wolf.

"Me and other ghosts, here to help friends, help world." answered Wolf. "Help Danny."

"You're here to help us? This is great!" said Tucker with happiness.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'other ghosts'?" asked Sam.

"Other ghosts, here to help too. Waiting for us outside." answered Wolf.

"Then we better hurry up. C'mon!" ordered Sam.

"Oh no. I don't trust in ghosts." growled Valerie.

"C'mon, Valerie. You can trust in him. Don't you want your life back, go home, see your family, go to school… haunt ghosts?" asked Tucker, trying to convince her.

"Wait a minute… How do you know I hunt ghosts?" asked Valerie looking at him, angrily.

Tucker didn't know what to say. He needed to find an excuse. And then, it suddenly pumped into his head. "Well… I uh… I just saw you change into a ghost hunter, one day after school. By the way, awesome clothes!"

"Uh… thanks. But still, you have to promise never to tell anyone. And you too, Sam." she added, looking at the goth girl.

"We promise." said Sam. "So, are you gonna help, or not."

It took a few minutes for Valerie to answer, but finally, she sigh and said "Ok, I'll help, but I still don't trust ghosts."

Seeing that everyone was ready, Sam said "Alright, let's go!"

"So, I see I have some unexpected visitors." said Danny, looking at some ghosts below him.

One of them, Frostbite, was the first one who spoke from the other ghosts. "Oh, great Halfa. My minions and I, accompanied by Dora the dragon, Sydney Pointdexter, the Box Ghost, and the Dairy King, have come to this world, to stop you from destroying it. You can't rule this planet, and neither the other ghosts. They belong in our world."

"SILENCE! You have no permission to speak to your king like that. You shall be punished." wailed Danny angrily. "And you shall call me Serpent."

"What in the world happened to the ghost who saved me from my evil brother?" asked Dora, worried. "Now, you sound, and look worst than him."

But before anyone else could speak, Danny launched a purple ectoblast to the ghosts below him. Then, he stood up, and growled. "That's enough! I'm not the ghost you once knew. That ghost is history, and it's forbidden to speak of him." he then launched a ball of ectoblasm, but it was blocked by a force field Frost bite made to protect themselves.

Then, the Dairy king said. "I once met a ghost, named Danny, who wanted to protect his planet from evil, don't ya know. It was the first ghost that wasn't like the others, he had a good heart like me, don't ya know. And now, he's changed. I don't even recognize him, don't ya know. What happened to you."

"That does it!" screamed Danny, launching another ball of ectoblasm, this time, bigger, but was also blocked by a ghost shield. "Fine. If he wants to fight, than so be it." growled the Box Ghost, who thrower a cardboard box to Danny, who easily dodge it.

"You think you can defeat me? Well, lets see about that." said Danny, with an evil smile on his face, and for the first time in a long time, he got out of his thrown, and went toward the other ghosts. He then began to attack them.

_Finally, it's finished. Sorry I kept you waiting. I was a little busy during the last weeks, and I also wanted to make a longer chapter. But, here it is, Chapter 12. _

_This story is almost finished, and when I'm done with this one, I'm gonna make another story, called _Fates and Destinies. _I assure you, this one will be the heck a lot better. Want to know what is all about? Well, you'll have to wait untill next chapter, that's coming soon. But you'll have to review, or else no preview. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. Later!_


	13. No One can Stop Me

Even outnumbered, Serpent defeated every single ghost who wanted to stop him. He felt a strength and power he had never felt before. But the real Danny was feeling horrible, as he saw his only ghost friends being attacked and defeated by his own hands. He heard their screams, begging for help, while he just stood there, trapped in his own mind without doing anything to help them, since he promised his evil side never to bother him again.

After having defeated the intruders, Danny made another Black Hole to suck them in. But before he could trapp any ghost, a familiar voice screamed "STOP!" and Sam appeared out of nowhere, followed by Tucker, Valerie, and Wolf.

"You guys again? Didn't I lock you up?" growled Danny, closing the hole. "And now you even brought a ghost to help you. Well, after seeing what I did, you've realized that I can't be stopped."

"Yes you can, cause I know the real Danny's inside that beastly figure in front of me." said Sam.

"Your friend is history! Now, it's Serpent Phantom who makes the rules around here, and it's about time you show him respect!" and after saying that, he threw an ectoblastic ball to them.

Luckily, Wolf pushed the teenagers away, so they could dodge the attack. After that, Sam walked to get closer to Danny, and looking deeply into his eyes, she said "Danny, I know you're in there somewhere. You've got to stop this, before the world gets destroyed."

Serpent, tried to look away, but her eyes have hypnotized him again. "Stop it! I order you!" he wailed.

But Sam kept trying. "Don't give up Danny. Fight your evil side! FIGHT IT!" she screamed.

"NOOO!" growled Serpent. His good side was fighting again to get free, but once again, he failed. "You can't stop me! No one can!" and then he threw another ectoplasmic ball, this time to Sam. But in that case, she didn't have time to dodge it, and got hit. The impact was so strong, that she landed on a tree close by, where she laid still, without moving.

_SAM! _screamed Danny, seeing his best friend almost being killed because of him. _How could you…? Why her, why Sam? _

_**Because that witch deserved it, for disrespecting me. And now I will do that to all of your little stupid friends, so then, they will all show respect!**_

"Sam!" said Tucker, while running toward the girl. When he got close to her, he sat next to her, and began to see if she was still alive. "Sam, are you okay?" he asked, when suddenly, she woke up.

"Tuck…"rasped Sam. "I'm… fine…"

"No, you're not fine. C'mon, let's take you home and…"

"No. I said… I'm fine. I'm staying… for Danny."

Then, Sam slowly began to stand up, with the help of Tucker, until she was finally on her feet, putting her arm across the boy's shoulders for support.

Valerie, who saw everything, from farther away, pressed a button from her watch, and all of a sudden, she was wearing her black-and-red ghost hunter suit she always wore to catch ghosts. Then, she looked at Danny with hatred and sadness at the same time, and said "That's it! If we can't help you the easy way, then we'll just have to do it the hard way!" After that, she pressed another button, which brought out her banshee board, and flew over to get closer to Danny, which was now a few centimeters only away from her. She then got out one of her ectoblastic guns, pointed it at Danny, and said "Sorry about this Danny, but it's for your own good."

But as soon as she was about to shoot at him, Danny grabbed Valerie's gun with his snake-liked tail, and squeezed the device, so tight that it broke into pieces and fell to the ground. Then, without she even noticing it, the ghost's tail rapped around her, getting tighter and tighter, until she could hardly breathe. "Maybe this will teach you some manners!" Danny growled at her. "How dare you try to attack me? Maybe I should kill you, you little brat, right here, right now."

Tucker watched hopelessly, how Valerie fought, trying to escape, gasping for air, but getting weaker and weaker every minute. But what could he do to save her? "Wolf, do something!" he screamed to the ghost. "Hurry!"

Wolf nodded, and when Valerie was about to give up, the ghost jumped at Danny, and scratched him on his face, using his front claws. Danny screamed in pain, and let go of the girl, who then began to fall to the ground. But before she landed in pieces on the floor, Wolf grabbed her, and put her gently on the ground, close to Sam and Tucker. She then woke up, coughing, and looking at Wolf, she rasped "Thank… you. I was wrong… about you. You're not… like other ghosts…" she then started to cough again, and couldn't say no more. But she didn't have to, since Wolf understood what she was trying to say. He nodded and answered "Your welcome. Danny's friends are my friends too."

From farther away, Danny looked at the teenagers with hatred and anger. "Pathetic fools! No one can stop me, **no one**!" he screamed, and prepared himself to launch an ectoblast at the teenagers, who were looking at him from down below.

Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and even Wolf, closed their eyes, waiting to be vaporized by the upcoming ectoplasmic energy. But it never came. When they opened their eyes, they saw Danny laying on the floor, unmoving, and a ghost flying in the air, with eyes filled with pride. It was Dora, in her dragon, who had woken up and had attacked Danny when he least expected it. "If you want to kill these poor kids, you'll have to pass through me, you filthy king." Dora spat, and then, she went to stand beside them.

Danny, began to stand up, growling "You will die too for not showing respect."

Suddenly, another ghost kicked Danny, so hard that he fell to the ground again. When he had the opportunity to watch, he saw an angry Frostbite glaring at him before he went to join Dora and the others. "You know I'm always loyal to you, and always will be. That's why you should understand that what I'm doing is for your own good. And that's why I will not let you touch a single hair from these three teenagers, unless you can pass through me."

Other ghosts, who were once defeated by Danny, began to get up, and went to stand beside Frostbite, saying:

"You'll have to pass through me too."

"And me"

"And me, don't ya know."

And soon, they were all in front of the kids, protecting them, and glaring angrily at the evil king, who could only watch, with an evil smile on his face.

"You think you fools can defeat me?" he asked. "I've already proven to you that you can't. What makes you think that you can actually stop **me**, now?" then, he raised himself many feet from the floor, with his body straight, his arms extended, his long tail dropping, his head pointing at the sky, and his eyes closed. Suddenly, the sky turned dark, gray clouds covering the great sun, and a strong wind began to blow from the west. Then, rain started to fall, soaking everything in it's path. And finally, the sky was filled with lightning, the only thing that lit the whole place filled with darkness. Then, a lightning bolt went crashing down, hitting Danny, but instead of felling pain, he felt energy through his whole body. Then, he lowered his head, looking at the ones who betrayed him, who's faces were filled with shock and horror.

"Like I said before, no one can stop me. I'm invincible!" Danny screamed.

_Finally, Chapter 13 is finished. Sorry that I kept you waiting… AGAIN. _

_Well, as I promised, I will give you a preview of my upcoming story, called Destinies. First of all, I still don't know if I'm gonna rated K+ or T. But I do know that the story explains what happens after the last episode, Phantom Planet. It starts 29 years in the future. Amity Park is been led by an evil dictator who killed many innocent people, including Danny Phantom. Many had tried to stop him, but they all have failed, and people just gave up and lost hope. But one day, two 9 year old twins named Amy and Alex decided to go back in time, to find help and changed that horrible future, and most important of all, to see their parents again, who were killed by the dictator. And, obviously, they find Danny Phantom, who decide to help them. But will they be able to save the future? Will they be able to stop the mysterious dictator? And, most importantly, who is this dictator? I assure you is an old enemy of Danny. That's all I can say. If you want, you can write in the reviews who do you think it is, but I'll not tell you who is until it's revealed on the story. _

_Anyway, this story's almost over. Only 2 or 3 more chapters, and I'm done. So keep those reviews up, and keep waiting for the next chapter, coming soon._


	14. Final battle

People ran in terror, desperately entering their homes to protect themselves from the sudden storm that came without a warning. Even the ghosts that were around, were in shock, after the scene they had witnessed. They knew Serpent was powerful, but they never expected him to even control the weather.

Now that everyone was safely under their roofs, people began to watch from their windows, at the sky, how Danny kept absorbing the lightning's power, laughing evilly, and throwing lightning bolts to the city above him. All the ghosts in the city, watched him too, with eyes full of pride, seeing their leader with such power. He was a true king, they thought.

But Tucker and the others didn't thought of this as a great thing. Inside their minds, they were asking themselves the same questions: _Were they too late? Was there any hope to save the world? Was this really Danny's destiny?_ They felt the same thing: _defeat. _It was as if they had fought a war, and had lost.

But there was one person who still had hope in her eyes. Sam was not giving up on Danny yet. An idea flashed in her mind. She knew exactly how to get her beloved friend back, even if it costs her own life to accomplish it. And, before she knew it, Sam began to walk toward Danny.

Suddenly, Tucker realized what his friend was doing. So he grabbed her arm, before Sam could walk any further, saying "Sam, stop it! I know what your trying to do, and I'm not letting you do it. You could get killed."

"Let go of me, Tuck! This is the only way! I know what I'm doing" Sam, answered, trying to get loose from Tucker's hand holding her.

"No you don't! You tried talking to him, and it didn't work then. What makes you think this time would be different?"

"I'm not saying it will work, but it might, Tuck. Don't you see? This is the only way. We can't defeat Serpent, but Danny can. He's the only one that can stop him."

"But Sam, he might kill you before you can even say 'Danny'. I lost one of my friends, I can't bare to lose another one, I just can't! There are other ways…"

But Sam interrupted him "What other ways Tuck? Tell me!" then without waiting for an answer, she continued. "There is no other way, and you know it Tuck! I know you do. And I know that if I die right now, you'll try the same thing. Tell me that's not true Tuck, tell me! But I won't believe you if you do!"

Tucker realized that what Sam had said was true. Yes, he would risk his life too, to save Danny. He might die, but at least he would have died trying. And he knew Sam might too. So, he let her go, hoping that Sam wouldn't get hurt.

Sam slowly walked toward Danny, getting closer and closer every minute. Suddenly, he spotted her, looking at her with eyes full of hatred, and said "You, again! I thought you would give up already. You know you can't stop me!"

"No, but Danny can. He's the only one that can stop you"

He then laughed hysterically "Danny? HA! Your kidding right? He's hopeless against me. Don't you get it? I **am **him. Just like he's me. He can't fight himself."

"Yes he can, because he is** not** you, and he'll never be. I believe in him, even if no one else does!"

"Strong words, but they can't help you now. Now back off before… AHHH!" Serpent began to scream, as he felt the same headache he had when Danny had tried to break free. But this time, it was much stronger than before.

_If Sam doesn't give up, then I won't either. _thought Danny.

_**No, stop it! You can't defeat me! YOU CAN'T! **_

_Yes… I…CAN!_

"AHHHH!" Serpent kept screaming and screaming. The pain was too much for him. Tucker and the others took cover under a big tree, as it started to rain lightning bolts all around Amity Park.

Sam just stood where she was. Strangely, no lightning bolt fell at the spot she was standing in, not even close to her. It was as if she was being protected by a force field.

"Danny, are you doing this?" she whispered, mostly to herself, even though she knew the answer. And she almost heard Danny answering to her, saying "Yes. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. I promise…" Then his voice faded away, giving Sam more strength and determination.

"Danny, don't give up. Fight him!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Serpent looked at Sam, wailing "YOU! You will pay for this!" and then he started to shoot more lightning bolts toward her, but yet again, none of them hit her. "AHHHH! Why can't I hit you!"

"Because you're not in control anymore! Danny is!"

"NOOO! He's weak against me! I can't be stopped!"

_Yes you can! This is my body, my power, MY WORLD!_

_**AHHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! I can't take it anymore! **_

Sam looked at Serpent, noticing something different in him. Instead of red, his eyes where blue. Danny was starting to break free! She then heard him say "Sam, help me!" His whole body started to change colors, from Serpent to Danny, from Danny to Serpent… continuously.

_**That's it! I've had it with you! **_thought Serpent, looking at Sam. Then he added out loud "If Danny needs you to defeat me, then I'll just have to get rid of you" and after that, he opened a Black Hole on top of the girl.

Tucker, Valerie, and the other ghosts tried to hold on the tree they were using to protect themselves, but the hole was too strong, and it sucked them in, anyway.

Sam suddenly started to lift off the floor too, even when Danny tried to held her down with the force-field. But before she could disappear in the hole, Sam grabbed herself from Danny's neck, putting her arms around it. She then looked directly in his eyes, and said "Danny, I know you can beat Serpent. You're the only one who can, so I'm giving you this to remember me." Sam closed her eyes, touched the boys lips with hers, and… **kissed** him.

And then, the barriers between Danny and Serpent were broken.

Sam was so distracted kissing Danny, that she let go of him. "AHHH!" she screamed, as she was sucked into the hole, until she disappeared in it, and the hole was closed.

"SAM! NOOOOOOOO!" Danny roared in the sky, the name of the one he loved, but was too clueless to figure it out, and now it was too late. She was gone!

Sadness, pain, fury, rage… and many other emotions rose into Danny's head. The earth beneath him started to crumble. Time has stopped moving. Life has ended… He felt loneliness, deep loneliness. He had nothing. He had lost everything. And it was all because of him. _**HIM!**_ Memories flooded on his mind. His past. His present. His future. Himself. He had recovered part of his life, but not all of it.

Soon, he started to feel pain around his body. Serpent was striking again._** I'm not letting you win this easily! I haven't lost this battle yet! You've lost already. Your home, your friends, your family… EVERYTHING! **_

_No! __**You've**__ lost! You lost a long time ago! I haven't lost anything, and I will prove it to you… RIGHT NOW!_

And after that, Danny used all of his power left to create an explosion so big, that it covered the entire world. And then, finally.._. his pain ended._

_Finally, I finished it. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long. But at least it's here. Only one more chapter still to come. Get ready for the grand finally of this magnificent story, coming soon._


	15. Ending

Sam suddenly woke up, opening her eyes slowly, trying to get adapted to the sunlight hitting her face. She then sat down, realizing that she was lying on the grass. At first, Sam didn't know were she was, but then her vision was clearer, and realized she was in Amity Park, lying on the mayor's house's backyard.

_What am I doing here? _Sam thought. Then she looked around. _And where is everyone? _She started to get up. It took her a few minutes to do so, since she was really weak and tired, but she finally managed to stand on two legs, and started to walk.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet around the city. Almost as if everything that happen before was just a dream. But Sam knew it wasn't. She then tried to remember what happened, before she ended up lying on the grass. She remembered a fight, a huge fight. She also remembered the world being ruled by ghosts, people screaming, the black hole, the kiss…

"Oh no! Where's Tucker and the others?" Sam asked herself in alarm. She began to run all around the city, looking for any sign of her friends, until she found them, lying on the grass, at the city's central park. "Tucker! Jazz! Valerie!" she called for them.

But no answer came, and she thought for once that they may have been… No, she couldn't think like that. She just couldn't. So Sam got closer and closer to them, until she had reached one of them, which was Tucker.

"Tucker, wake up! Wake up!" she said, shaking the boy, until he finally opened his eyes. "Oh Tucker! You're alive! Thank goodness!"

"W-what happened?" he said, sitting up. Then he looked at Sam and said "Sam? Am I in heaven?"

"Sorry, you're no angel."

He then looked around, and said "Where is everyone?"

"Over there." she answered, pointing at the others, who were a few feet away from Tucker.

"Man! Everything looks the way it was before…" the teenager started to remembered the dreadful fight, as he continued "before you know what."

"Yeah! But I don't want to think about it anymore. I almost lost… DANNY! Where's Danny?" alarmed, Sam left Tucker, and began searching for her lost friend, desperately calling his name "Danny! Danny where are you!"

Meanwhile, Tucker stood up and went to wake up the others. He then saw that many other people were lying on the floor unconscious, so he decided to wake them up too.

Sam just kept looking for Danny, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly, she saw the boy, lying in the center of the park, and ran straight at him. When she got closer, she realized that his clothes were all shredded and damaged, and he looked as if he was badly beaten. He had many wounds and bruises, around his body. She sat beside him, and checked his pulse, but she felt none. "Danny? Danny, speak to me! Please!" but as much as she shook him, he didn't wake up.

"Danny!" Sam heard a voice behind her, and saw Jazz running straight at them. She sat next to Sam, and said "Is he breathing?"

"No, he has no pulse. And he's not waking up. Jazz, what should we do?" Sam said, with a worried and desperate voice.

"We should take him to the hospital, quick. But first, lets look for mom and dad."

"And Tucker." added Sam. She then carried Danny in her arms, with the help of Jazz, since he was so heavy, and went to look for the others.

They found Tucker, and Danny's parents waiting for Sam and Jazz to returned. But when Maddie saw what they were carrying, she ran towards them, with a tear pouring down her worried face. "Danny, my baby! My boy!"

"Mom, is Ok. If we hurry we can still save him. But you have to drive us to the hospital, and fast!" said Jazz.

They all went to the Fenton's RV, with Sam and Jazz still carrying Danny, and since Jack was the fastest driver, Maddie let him on the wheels. And before they knew it, they were already right in front of the big white building with the red cross painted on it.

They all got in, explained everything to the lady behind the counter, and let the doctors take Danny in the emergency room. And now, the only thing they could do was wait, wait for the doctor to come and give them the good or the bad news. And they were hoping it would be the good news.

The night came, and still no sign of the doctor, or any news. During that time, Sam and Tucker had called their parents, and explained them what had happened, and that they were coming home tomorrow. It was then 10 o'clock. Finally, after what it seemed like forever, the doctor came. Maddie and Jack were the first to stand up to hear what he had to say.

"Hi, you must be Daniel's family." were the first words that came from the man's mouth. "I'm Doctor Rodriguez. Nice to meet you." he then shook hands with Jack, and then Maddie.

"Hello, we're Danny's parents, this is Danny's sister, Jazz," Maddie answered pointing at Jazz, and then at Sam and Tucker saying "and these are Danny's friends we thought they would be here too."

"Of course."

Then, came the big question "How is he?"

Before he answered, Dr. Rodriguez was silent for a moment. _Oh no! This doesn't sound good! _thought a worried Sam.

"Not so good." started the doctor. "The ghost that has possessed him did some bad damage inside his body, especially on his brain. We did everything we could to save him but…"

Every hair on Sam's body just stood up. _No, please no! _

"Go on." Maddie encouraged him, although by the look on her face, she didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

The doctor sighed. "… he's not dead, yet. He's in a coma, but only a miracle can save him now."

Hope filled Sam's mind. He wasn't dead_. Yet!_ Sam thought, horrified.

"Can we go visit him?" asked Jack.

"Of course, but only 3 per visit, so I suggest the family first."

The doctor led Danny's worried parent's and sister towards the room, and Sam just saw the last traces of them, as the door shut behind them. During that time, Valerie had showed up. She had gone home when she had woken up, and make sure her father was Ok. He then had given her permission to go and visit Danny. After hearing the news about Danny, she decided to stay with Sam and Tucker at the hospital.

Maddie, Jazz, and Jack left the room, so it was time for the 3 concerned friends to go visit. But Sam had decided to visit him later, she wanted to be alone with Danny. Tucker had obviously understood her, so he went with Valerie.

As they got out, it was Sam's turn. The first thing she noticed when she got into the room, was how calm and peaceful it was. And the white beds, and walls made it more relaxing. She didn't like it at all. Then, she noticed a long curtain in the middle of the room, dividing it in 2. On the left side was an empty bed. And on the other corner was…

"Danny…" Sam whispered the name, as if it was more than just a name. It belonged to the boy in front of her, her best friend, the one who had less than a 50% chance of living. She got closer to have a better look on him, and she almost fainted. He looked so… vulnerable, and helpless. He had many wires stuck all around his body, especially in his brain. And she could hear the beeping sound from the machine that was over the little table beside Danny's bed.

And as she leaned closer to sit at the bed's border, she could see that he had many cuts and bruises all around his body. But what shocked her most was the veins that could visibly be seen on his forehead. The doctor wasn't joking when he said that the ghost did more damage on his brain than any other part of his body.

Sam put her hand on his, feeling it very cold, but she didn't care. "Danny…" she whispered, wishing that he would hear her, and open his eyes. "Please don't die. You can win this battle, just like the others you've won. I know you Danny. I know you can get out of this one. Please, Danny…" she stopped, realizing that tears were coming from her eyes, and pouring down her face. "Don't die now. You don't deserve this. The town needs you… you're family need you… I need you." Sam couldn't say no more. She could only cry, and cry, and cry. But even though she cried her guts out, Danny never woke up.

2 months passed, but for everyone it seemed years. Everything was back to normal around the world. It seemed as if the big explosion had erased every trace of those dreadful days that almlost destroyed everything.

But during those 2 months Danny kept in a coma, and every people he knew visited him every day. His room was so filled with flowers and stuffs, that early the second month, the doctors had moved him to a smaller room, just for him. Sam and Tucker didn't go to school during the first month, but then their parents made an agreement that they would return to school again, and after they made their home works, they could go and visit Danny, until 10:00pm. And on the weekends, they could also stay, but also until 10. At first, Sam and Tucker weren't too happy for the offer, but they had no choice, so they accepted.

The first Saturday, from the third month came. Sam entered the room, carrying some flowers for Danny. She always bought flowers for him every time she visited him on Saturdays. It became a habit for her. She put the flowers, on the table next to the bed, where the other flowers, and gifts were put. There were also some pictures over it that Danny's parents had brought for him. The whole place seemed as if someone lived there.

"Good morning, Danny!" she said, as she sat at the border of Danny's bed. "I hope you're feeling better. I brought you some flowers… again. But I know you don't mind, don't you?" she paused, expecting to hear an answer that will never come. "I thought so. So, anyway, you'll never believe what happened this morning…" Sam continued like that, telling things that happened during the day, like she always did, even though she clearly knew Danny wasn't listening to her. It felt good for her.

"You know, I think I'm going crazy! I keep talking to you, and you can't even hear me, and I know that, but I just can't stop…" tears poured down her face as she continued "Don't you think it's funny, Danny? Don't you…" she stopped. It was too much for her, and she started crying, and wailing "I can't take it anymore! I can't… I just can't… Danny, please wake up, please…"

But he never did. Sam looked at the ceiling, as if she could see some heaven above her, and whispered to thin air, hoping that if some God did existed, he would be listening to her pleas "Why, God? Why did you do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Why are you taking my best friend? Why?" she added more fiercely. After that, she could only rest her face on the bed next to Danny, and cry.

Suddenly, Sam heard someone calling her name, so soft, she almost didn't heard it. At first, she thought it was just her, but then she had this weird idea that… There was one way to find out. "Danny?" she asked, as she looked up at him.

"Why are you crying? That's not like you, Sam." It wasn't a dream! Danny had really woken up. and he was **speaking **too!

"Danny! You're alive!" The joy that Sam felt was indescribable. She quickly hugged her best friend, and she felt that she couldn't let go. But she needed to tell Danny's parents, Tucker, Valerie, and the doctors the good news first. "I'll be right back." she told him

Danny looked confused, but he only answered "O…k."

Sam decided to tell the doctors first, since they were the ones taking care of Danny, and they knew what to do. After she told them, almost knocking them down, when she found them, Sam ran as fast as she could, not caring for the people's complaints. She couldn't wait a minute longer.

Sam found Maddie, and Jack on the same place she always found them when they were at the hospital. They got scared after watching how Sam just bumped in like as if she had been chased by ghosts.

"Sam, what's going on?" said a very worried Maddie.

"You're not… gonna believe… what happened…" the girl panted, trying to get some air in her lungs.

"What is it, dear?"

"…Danny is awake!" Sam wailed with so much happiness she didn't had in a long time.

Maddie almost fainted, but she couldn't. Instead, she cried with joy, shouting, and hugging Jack. "My baby, my poor baby!"

"He's gonna be Ok, you don't have to worry anymore. He's gonna be Ok!" Jack assured Maddie, also crying with joy.

Sam joined the hug, sending silent prayers to God, saying _Thank you, God! Thank you so much! _

As soon as they told the news to everyone, including Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, and even Dash, Paulina, Kwan, etc., they all went to visit him. The doctor said it was Ok, but 3 people per visit, as always. He said that miraculously, Danny had recovered from everything, except for his bruises, and some fractured bones on his legs, and his right arm. Other than that, he was as good as new, and could leave the hospital in a week. The doctor suggested that he would go on a wheelchair, until he got fully recovered from his fractured bones.

Now, Sam and Tucker were with Danny alone in his hospital room. Everyone had visited already. They wanted to be the lasts ones to have some time together, as they used to, as best friends, talking about what happened at school, and other things Danny missed; and of course, to talk about Danny Phantom.

"And, right at that moment… BOOM! It exploded."

"No way!" Danny answered, impressed, listening to Tucker, who was telling him about a movie he saw. "Just like that?"

"Yep, but I won't tell you the details, so you can watch it with us. I don't mind watching it again."

"Ok!"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I heard that they're planning on making a new Jak and Daxter game for next year."

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you serious?"

"Dude, I'm positive! It's called Jak 4 The Lost Frontier. Not so impressed by the name, but I'm definitely buying it."

"Boys!" Sam said, sighing. "Don't you have anything else to talk, but things about video-games, and action movies."

They both looked at Sam, answering "No."

"Although I do have something to ask that's been bothering me." added Danny. "How's the town been doing without Danny Phantom?"

"Well, they've been doing fine, I guess." started Sam. "There hasn't been many ghost attacks as usual, but the ones that did attack were taking care of by your parents."

"And, what happened to the world after I blanked out?"

It was Tucker's turn to answer. "To tell you the truth, it looked as if none of the things that occured that other night ever happened."

"But it doesn't mean they didn't!" growled Danny.

"Danny, those things are not important right anymore, what matters is…"

"Of course they matter, Sam!" Danny got even angrier "Maybe not to you, but for me… They matter a lot, and you know why? Because I made them happen. All of it is my fault. It wasn't Vlad, or Skulker, or Dan, or anyone. It was** me!** And for what? For power, for royalty, for my ambitions! I only thought of me! And because of that, the world was ruled by ghosts, innocent people were hurt, and I almost lost the people that I cared about most. Maybe Vlad was right, maybe Dan was right. I am evil, and nothing else."

Suddenly, the least expecting thing happened. Sam slapped Danny on the face, so hard it made Danny's cheek turned red. She then growled "Shut up! Don't you ever say things like that! None of it is true Danny. None of this is your fault, it was all Zaphod's. He's the one who manipulated you to do those things, because of his venom. He's the one who wanted power."

"But I also wanted that power, Sam. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have let it manipulate me, I wanted to know how it felt to have a kingdom to rule, and do whatever I wanted!"

"What do you expect from yourself Danny? You might be half-ghost, you might be a hero, but you're not God either. You're still a stinking human being. And humans make mistakes, Humans do things they later regret because of the same things: ambition, power, freedom. But the important thing is to forget about the past, and do better in the future. So what are you gonna do Danny? What are you gonna do? Just lie in this bed forever, and complain, for the rest of your life? Ore are you standing up, and make a change? Your choice!"

Danny and Tucker just stared at Sam, speechless… "Whoah, Sam! That was the best lecture you've ever said." answered Tucker.

"Thanks! But I would like to hear what Danny has to say, and choose your answer wisely." she warned, staring face-to-face with Danny.

He didn't answered for a few minutes. He just stared at Sam, then at Tucker, then at Sam. Finally, he said "You know what I want to say? Thank you! Without you Sam, I wouldn't have defeated my evil side. You were the one who fought with me. And I couldn't wish for a better friend than you, and Tucker." he added looking at the techno-geek. "And now I would love to hug my two best friends!"

The three of them smiled, stretching their hands to make a huge hug, feeling each others company.

After the hug broke up, Danny suddenly thought about something. "You know what's been bugging me for a while? It's something that happened that other night. When I was struggling to get free from the venom, I remember that Sam was trying to help me, but there was something she did that finally broke the barrier between me and my evil side. But it was such a blur, that I don't remember. What **did** you do?" he added looking at her.

Sam tried to find and answer that wouldn't spoil the truth. "Um… well, it's also a blur to me, I don't remember that much, but that's not important right now."

"But…"

"Oh, look at the time, we've better get, going don't you think Tucker?"

"Well…"

"I think Danny needs some time to rest. But don't worry, we'll visit Danny tomorrow." she then grabbed Tucker's arm, dragging him outside with her, against his will. "Good bye, Danny!" she said, closing the room's door, leaving one confused Danny behind.

"O…K! What was that all about? That's Sam, always doing something weird. But I still wonder what happened between me and her that night… Could it be…? Nah! She wouldn't..." _Or could she…?_

_**The end.**_

_Well, what did you think? Did you like the ending? I hope you did. This has been the longest chapter I've ever made. But don't think I'm done here. The next story's getting closer. But you'll have to wait for it, cause I'm not updating it until I finish every chapter. Or maybe half of the chapters… I don't know but I'll think about it. I'm still not sure how's it gonna be called, but I have a lot of time to think about it. You just wait for it, OK?. It's gonna be huge! _


End file.
